


Hadrian Potter, Revenge

by NemesisVictory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisVictory/pseuds/NemesisVictory
Summary: Hadrian Potter was always treated as if he was never good enough. His parents, obsessed over his younger brother, Daniel, the WBWL. However, after Hadrian returns home from his third year at Hogwarts, everyone notices he not a little boy anymore, he's something else entirely. King Slytherin/Grey Hadrian.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

**_Chapter One_ **

**_The Brother Without_ **

Beginning.

July 1982.

A solitary figure concealed his presence from the others. Everyone was smiling, laughing, and talking. He watched as his father presented his little brother to everyone with a huge grin. His mother stood by his father's side, emitting in happiness.

Everyone clapped their hands, cheering at the sight of the Boy-Who-Lived. At least, that was what they were so fond of calling him…

Silent tears glistened on the older brother's cheeks, whose birthday was on the exact same day. How ironic that he had once thought this was a good thing. Wouldn't it be fun for siblings to celebrate their mutual birthday together? But as of this day, he began to see it as an unfortunate twist of fate. It seemed not a single person at the party recalled his birthday was the same as their precious saviour's.

Not even their parents.

The eldest brother often wished that his parents were different from all of them. He had been looking forward to his fifth birthday, and had been very excited when he woke up that morning. But all that silly hope had collapsed to the ground.

How naive he had been.

All he wanted was for his parents to remember him, especially his mother. He craved her warmth, like every child does, wanting desperately for his mother to hug him and smile at him. Only him. His thoughts came crashing back to reality as the party-goers sang his brother the birthday song.

Slowly, he withdrew from the stair's railing and moved to the end of the room. Entering, he shut the door silently. The voices outside still echoed in his eardrums. He climbed to his bed, unafraid of the darkness because of the moonlight shining through his window. It appeared to him, the stars were shining just a little brighter tonight. He wished himself a happy birthday in a hush tone. And then, he pulled the covers over his head and dozed to sleep.

 

_**9 Years Later** _

Harry woke up, looking around to consider where he was. Shoving a darl curl out of his eyes, he stretched his hands in the air and yawned. He was sat alone in the empty compartment, having some well needed sleep. The train was returning to King's Cross station for the beginning of the summer. His eyes fixed on the window, gazing with indifference at the passing trees, stones, and grass. His thoughts floated off to space.

Harry could hardly believe he still remembered his fifth birthday.

Ever since that fateful day, he had resolved to show his parents how sadly mistaken they had been neglecting their eldest son. Cynically, he supposed he had to thank them for that. If it hadn't been for them, his five-year-old mind could not have developed such mature thoughts. Of course, he had several others to thank in that regard, such as his so-called godfather, who couldn't be bothered to perform his duty because he was too busy doting on Harry's younger brother instead. The same went for his werewolf of an uncle, they were all the same.

Bunch of pathetic fools they were. If he could, he would have deserted that place he called 'home' long ago and drifted to some serene place by himself, Of course, he was merely thirteen, going on fourteen, and this was only the end of his third year.

The doors to his compartment snapped unlocked, sliding open and breaking him out of his thoughts. Hadrian glanced at the door, his tired half-closed eyes locked onto those of a group of boys in Slytherin attire, they were all grinning. It wasn't a grin you would normally see a Slytherin wear, it was friendly.

"Told ya we'd find him eventually. Never doubt me, boys," a boy with short, blonde hair declared smugly, the greys orbs of his eyes shining enthusiastically.

"Whatever, Malfoy. Now move, you're in the way," another voice erupted from a gorgeous blonde girl. She shoved the tall blonde boy out of her way and entered the compartment, sitting down across from Hadrian fluidly despite her irritation. She crossed her arms and silently stared at Hadrian with her light blue eyes.

"Bitch." the blonde boy, named Draco grumbled, his aristocratic face was marred by a devilish smirk, though he seemed to have the sense to have said his insult quietly enough so that the beautiful girl didn't hear. Harry heard it though, and turned his head to look out the window again in order that Daphne did not to see his amused smirk.

"Hadrian, why were you sleeping? Were you up late?" The handsome face of Theodore Nott strode into the compartment. Theo had sandy blonde hair, neatly styled, and his light brown eyes shone cheekily. He was shorter than the other boys, but it suited his sneaky nature well.

Hadrian sighed, all he wanted was some peace, he was exhausted. He wasn't going to give Theo credit but he had been up late.

Blaise Zabini pushed his way through into the compartment and offhandedly gestured to Hadrian's feet, wordlessly asking his permission to sit. Hadrian lifted his feet off the compartment bench and tossed them to the ground, it was a fluid and graceful movement.

The beautiful blonde girl, Daphne, bit her lip at Hadrian's look of annoyance, her light blue eyes dancing warily. She was sat on the bench, not seeming to mind how close she was to Blaise, another handsome boy, built with muscles that made his long limbs take up most of Daphne's space.

"What?" Hadrian snapped, not liking the way every eye in the room rested on him despite being used to it. "You want me to congratulate you for finding me. Congrats. I was sleeping."

"Don't be such a jerk, Potter," Daphne Greengrass, the blonde, remarked however her usual iciness, she would usually employ to everyone else was absent when talking to Hadrian. "You shouldn't be hostile to your guests."

Harry lifted an eyebrow at her attitude, the girl seemed the slightest bit guilty and shifted in her seat. Hadrian shifted his attention back to the others.


	2. Storm of Home

_Chapter Two:_ **** **_Storm Of Home_ **

**_..._ **

"Malfoy, wanted to make sure he spoke to you before you disappeared to your white castle," a girl stepped in, Hadrian sighed, merlin, it seems everyone wanted to come and wake him.

Pansy Parkinson, leant up against the door of the compartment. She gazed at Hadrian with respect, an unusual feat for the girl that would usually look at any boy like they were something to ravish on. This didn't mean she didn't like the way Hadrian looked, she was always the one to comment on his handsomeness. However it was his intelligence and power she respected much more than his good looks.

"Yeah, we looked through every compartment. Do you know how tiring that is? We almost had to hex some of the upper years for not getting out of the way," A new face muttered, fuck sake, Hadrian hissed to himself, Alec Morti.

"Why is everyone in here right now." Alec muttered in disbelief, looking around at his friends, like he didn't know where or why he had walked in. It was comical, as was the shrug of his shoulders, as decided it wasn't important.

"As far as I remember, I didn't ask any of you to come looking for me," Hadrian muttered quietly.

Alec snorted, the boy was lithe, his limbs athletic. "Geez, you really are in a bad mood. Hey, Mason, he's in a bad mood." Alec yelled to outside of the compartment.

"Oh shit," another voice yelled back with laughter. Hadrian couldn't believe it, he was gone for 10 minutes at the most and most of his friends had launched some sort of search party.

Hadrian laughed internally at the thought of Mason outside in the corridor. He knew Mason would prefer it that way, he was probably lounged out on the floor like he owned the entire corridor.

Alec continued, "Don't get all cold and angry with us. Just because you're going back-"

"Morti!" Daphne hissed irritably, Alec froze at being reprimanded by Daphne. Hadrian stared at Alec intensely until his friend looked away, Hadrian wasn't really that annoyed. It wasn't like Alec was wrong, the thought of returning to so called 'home' made Hadrian cringe.

Suddenly Malfoy moved forward and slapped the back of Alec's head in mock outrage.

"The reason I came to find you, is because my father had asked me to invite you to our Summer party." Malfoy eventually explained, he smirked at the look on Hadrian's face.

Since Hadrian and Malfoy had become friends in first year, Lucius Malfoy had taken a great liking to his sons Slytherin friend. Every year Hadrian was invited to some sort of prestigious gathering at the Malfoy Manor.

"How about me, am I invited," Mason had finally made an appearance, he was massive, he looked to be about seventh year. He had dark brown eyes and long scruffy hair that was tied in a fashionable bun, a piercing was studded in one ear. He was very good looking, in a ragged way.

The major difference between Mason and the others, apart from his scruffy appearance, was the Ravenclaw emblem stitched to his robes.

"No." Malfoy said not giving anymore information as to why Mason was not allowed to go, his stubbornness reminded Hadrian of Draco's older brother, Arlo. Two years older, Arlo was the opposite in appearance to his brother, stronger in build and with dark hair, he looked more like his mother Narcissa than Lucius.

Hadrian looked over at Mason's face which was an absolute picture, his eyebrows were drawn together in confusion, despite being in Ravenclaw the boy wore the confused expression well, as if he was constantly exhibiting this emotion.

That's why Hadrian liked Mason, despite the look confusion, Mason was the most intelligent out of everyone in the room. Well.

Apart from Hadrian.

Hadrian stared at Mason knowingly, the boy in-turn smiled deviously. Ahh, there it is. Make everyone think you don't understand and they assume you are stupid.

Mason Villenti, was very cunning, it still surprised Hadrian that he was a Ravenclaw and not a snake.

Suddenly as if in response to Mason's large form the compartment increased in size, the seats now held 6, rather that 3. There was enough room in the compartment now to fit all of the Slytherin third years, if not more. They all sat down, Mason lounging comfortably on the couch like seats.


	3. Phoenix of the Jungle

 

**...**

"I'll be there Draco." Hadrian smirked, as his blonde haired friend sighed thankfully.

"That's great." Malfoy said, smiling, but as he glanced at Hadrian's face he sighed in worry. Hadrian wasn't finished yet, this was suggested by the devilish smirk on his face.

"Only if you invite Mason." Hadrian said slowly, he turned away from Draco as soon as he said it, looking at his friend's face would surely cause him to laugh.

Malfoy stood still for a couple of seconds horrified. Mason on the other hand smiled as he understood why Hadrian had requested this from Draco. It wasn't that Draco had anything against Mason, they were close friends, it was Draco's attempt at protecting his friend that was the reason he had said no to Mason attending his father's party.

Lucius Malfoy had yet to meet Mason Villenti, a half-blood who took no where near as much care in his appearance as the Malfoy's. Hadrian considered Draco to be one of his best friends, for that reason Hadrian cared enough to interfere.

It was time Draco needed to let his father know he was his own man. It angered Hadrian that Lucius still thought he could order is son around. This did not mean Lucius was evil, Hadrian knew unlike most of the light, that Lucius loved his sons and would put their lives above his own.

Above his servitude.

Hadrian watched Draco struggle for a moment before he looked around the carriage compartment. Hadrian knew what Draco saw, he saw his friends, whom all had his back. Smiling a small contented smile to himself, Draco nodded in agreement.

Hadrian was pleased, if he had to go to Lucius Malfoy's Christmas party and act like a conceited pureblood, he wanted his friends there with him.

"Great. Now I'm going back to sleep." Hadrian's tone left no room for discussion.

They all knew enough to keep their mouths shut, well, except for Alec. He opened his mouth to speak but was immediately shot down by three glares. The next few minutes passed slowly in the intense silence, Hadrian's magic was whipping and lashing around as if it was being captured and longed for some momentous escape.

Most of the group couldn't handle the pressure, and yet Hadrian seemed completely unaffected by it, his eyes closed sleeping. Daphne looked at his face, if you looked closer enough she noticed his lips slightly pouted when he slept. It was utterly adorable, she had never seen him this way.

So soft and so young.

Daphne leant over so her head was snuggly rested on Zabini's shoulder, the boy didn't move, unsurprised by his friends comfort around him. He lifted a muscled arm and wrapped it around Daphne, she smiled appreciatively, relaxing her form, before turning her head to watch the world speed past the train's window.

Draco and Theo glared at Alec, who was still sulking over being told to shut up. He was always quick to talk, it always seemed to get him into trouble.

The silence in the compartment ended the moment the food cart, managed by a familiar lady, passed by.

She slid open the doors and asked if they needed anything, her eyes glancing to the sleeping Hadrian.

Mason flew up from his casual position, despite his long limbs it was strangely controlled. His eyes lay firmly on the cart as if the lady would refuse and walk away with it. "Ahh delicious, please can I have one of everything." Mason Villenti asked innocently, eyes pleading to the older lady whom always pushed the cart.

"One of everything?" Her motherly face questioned, eyebrows raised. Zabini snorted, eyes full of mirth.

"Yeah." Mason said not seeing any issue, looking back at Zabini with a false glare.

"Yes. Not 'yeah'." Daphne muttered, eyes not leaving the window. She was close to Mason despite their differences in etiquette.

The cart lady gave Mason all his food, in return he handed a handful of money that was probably too much but he didn't seem to care, he politely refused her as she offered him his change.

Mason came from a extremely wealthy half-blood family, his grandfather, Hector Villenti was a pureblood and was very fond of Mason and therefore gave him consistent handouts.

Dumping all his food on one of the blue couches, Mason slammed the compartment door a little too hard, not knowing his own strength.

Blaise leaned forward and grabbed two chocolate frogs, passing one to Daphne who thanked him. Mason, however, looked at him with narrowed eyes, "They're mine."

"Sharing is caring, Mason darling," Pansy uttered humorously, in a high class accent as her eyes moved quickly across the pages of her girly magazine. Beauty products with their listed prices covered the back of it.

"Who said I cared?" Mason uttered over a mouthful of chocolate, not waiting to swallow before talking. Daphne looked over at him with narrowed eyes, he swallowed quickly, wordlessly apologising. Daphne turned her head away from him to looked back out of the window, with a small amused smile on her lips.


	4. Silent Contemplation

Hadrian stirred, everyone paused, waking him would not be fun. They all stared at there friends eyes shot open, a bright green gaze somehow managed to stare at them all.

"How was your nap?" Theo asked, smiling guiltily, his stupid question earn't a light punch to the arm from Pansy.

"Hey!" Theo exclaimed through a mouthful of gum, which he had stolen from Mason batch of sweets.

"Are we nearly there?" Hadrian cut in.

"Yes, we better change soon." Blaise uttered.

"Fuck sake." Hadrian, quietly exclaimed, it earn't raised eyebrows from Daphne whom hated profanities.

"My bad," Hadrian grinned sheepishly, his light hearted mood surprised everyone in the carriage.

"Daphne, shall we go and change?" Pansy questioned standing from her previously seated position and turning to slide open the compartment door. She knew this way the boys could change together in the compartment.

"Yes, let's go P." Daphne spoke to her obviously close friend due to the use of the nickname. She stepped over Blaise's long limbs and left with Pansy not sparing the boys a glance.

It wasn't long before the train pulled up to the station at Kingscross, which was full of parents and younger siblings waiting to be reunited. Hadrian looked at his friends, even Blaise who usually managed to maintain to be outwardly somber, looked slightly jubilant. Hadrian sighed, he didn't want to go back to Potter Manor.

To be honest he couldn't think of anything worse. It wasn't like his parents were evil, because they weren't they were just so distracted. Every since he could remember, something would always be more important than Harry, as he was called back then. It was Hadrian now, as soon as he told his friends in first year that was his proper name they always used it claiming they preferred it.

Hadrian knew his parents tried to interact with him, in his opinion it was much too late, they would always ask him questions about his life. But they didn't know him, not at all. However it did surprise him when his parents didn't really care when he was put into Slytherin, well, that was a lie. They were peeved, James much more than Lily, Hadrian could imagine his father's pinched face.

Their treatment of him however seemed to improve after the news, maybe they realised their oldest son was going dark and it was time to finally act like parents.

"Let's go," Malfoy muttered, Hadrian wondered why he sounded so small, as he looked around he noticed they were alone. The others had obviously left, wanting to see their parents.

Draco stayed, Hadrian couldn't have thanked his best friend more.

Hadrian sighed tiredly, not something he would usually do if he were amongst others, but this was just him and Drake. He ran a tired hand through his dark curls, "Fuck." Despite the profanity the exhaustion in Hadrian voice made the remark seemed so fragile. Draco's eyebrows neglected his attempt to try and remain passive, rising slightly at Hadrian's weariness.

"They're really that bad?" Draco asked, it seemed the only thing he could ask, having no idea of how to console his friend.

Hadrian glanced at Draco, who honestly seemed truly curious at why Hadrian hated his parents so much. "They were always just absent, which I suppose I should be grateful for, however now they are so concerned and intrigued with my life, they just meddle." Hadrian gritted his teeth, he did suppose it could have been worse, he was never beaten, just ignored.

"Why now?" Draco asked his best friend. "Why are they so concerned now?" He honestly wanted to know he never really got to know the in's and out's of Hadrian's home life.

Hadrian blinked as if trying to get out of some far away land his mind fell into; when finally present Hadrian grimaced and said one word that cemented Draco's beliefs that Hadrian was not someone to mess with.

One word that Hadrian spoke with an icy displeasure, "Dumbledore."


	5. The Station

_**..** _

When Draco and Hadrian finally made there way off the train, they walked toward the back wall of the station where Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy always stood waiting for there son. It must be some kind of tradition now, Hadrian thought. Ever year, just like this one, Hadrian and Draco would get off the train and meet the Malfoy's.

Hadrian liked this. Narcissa would always smile at him, which made him feel like a little boy, looking at his adoring mother.

"Draco, darling." Narcissa spoke softly and lovingly, stepping forward she hugged her son.

Draco used to be embarrassed by this, no young teenager boy liked his mothers smothering. However he no longer displayed such behaviour. His friendship with Hadrian had taught him many things, one of them was taking things for granted. Draco knew Hadrian more than anyone and knew if he could he would want his parents waiting for him.

Therefore, every year, Draco whom now stood taller than his mother, returned her tight hug.

"Hadrian. How are you?" Narcissa asked once she had spoken to her son. Hadrian smiled, a real smile. "I'm well. Thank you for asking." Hadrian said quietly, as he leant in to hug Narcissa, as she opened her arms wide in request for one.

She noticed he had filled out quite a bit, he was all muscle and now stood taller than her.

"Lucius, how are you?" Hadrian asked politely, shaking his hand, before watching Lucius put a comforting hand on his Draco's shoulder.

"I'm well. Busy with work, but well." Lucius answered, the true pureblood. His face softened, Hadrian noticed, as he looked at Draco and himself, only the slightest indication that he had put on a pureblood facade.

"Well I had better go." Hadrian uttered, feeling as though he should leave the Malfoy's to their own devices. He ran a hand through his dark curls, once more, it had become quite the habit.

He could see his brothers godfather across the other end of the station, standing tall in search for him. Remus kept glancing at his wristwatch. He was in a hurry, no doubt.

Narcissa face fell, only slightly. "We'll see you at the party?" she asked hopefully. Hadrian could not say no to her motherly concern.

"Of course." Hadrian managed to grin but it didn't quite reach his eyes, the Malfoy's noticed this. Narcissa knew he was hiding something he never looked completely happy, sometimes she would catch it, but then just as quickly as it appeared it would vanish and Narcissa would cringe over the loss of it.

Hadrian Potter smile was beyond radiant.

Hadrian thumped Draco on the arm in a boyish attempt to show his affection to his best friend. Draco, always so dramatic, swore blindly. Hadrian laughed lowly, rushing off quickly before witnessing Narcissa's reaction, however he still managed to hear Lucius's laughter.

Hadrian saw Daphne and Pansy with there families and slowly he made is way over. Leaning in he kissed Daphne on the cheek and then the same to Pansy, winking at them both.

He had never met Pansy's parents, Daphne's he knew well however they did not seem to be present. They had met after first year, and regarded Hadrian with utter warmth.

Hadrian would not be surprised if Daphne was going to stay at Pansy's the entire summer, they became extremely close the past 2 years. He was pleased, Daphne seemed to bring Pansy out of her shell, 'the bitchy one.'

Hadrian smirked, if she caught him calling her that he would receive a punch to his solar plexus.

"Hadrian." Daphne smiled, wrapping a hand around the back of his waist, they were both comfortable at their closeness. It wasn't shocking since they had slept together before, more than once, it was casual and more out comfort than anything else. Hadrian smiled warmly down at her, she really was beautiful.

He decided to change the subject, he turned and spoke to Pansy, "Pansy, these are your parents?" Hadrian spoke low, knowing full well they were.

He smirked to himself, Pansy wasn't nervous about Hadrian's proximity, she was nervous her parents would think something was going on between them.

Pansy's parents seemed to watch the whole exchange will shock, curiosity and a little anger; the latter particularly from Pansy's father. Hadrian knew then that Pansy had not spoken about friendships or relations with any boys.

"Mr and Mrs Parkinson." Hadrian held out his hand politely putting on a blinding smile, he even let his dimples show. Daphne and Pansy had to quickly recover at seeing Hadrian smile, even though Hadrian smiled a lot when he was at Hogwarts, it was still a moment to savour. While his face warmed, their hearts raced.

He had dimples!

Hadrian knew Mrs. Parkinson was won over immediately, her cheeks grew more rosy and she fidgeted as if she was uncomfortable in her own body.

She was beautiful, and looked a lot like Pansy, straight light brown hair came just past her shoulders, she was well put together, a little too slim like she was constantly worrying. But she held a sophistication that you had to be born with, Hadrian would wager that she came from money.

She seemed nice enough.

Mr. Parkinson, on the other hand, was not. Even though Hadrian had never met Mr. Parkinson, he had never liked Pansy's father. It seemed it was his life's mission to marry off his daughter to the highest bidder. He had brown hair which stuck to his head and wore a suit which screamed self importance.

Overly tailored, Hadrian thought.

Hadrian made his distain known to the Parkinson patriarch. No one else noticed this, only when Hadrian met eye contact with Pansy's father did he produce his well used sneer. He stood just as tall as Pansy's father which allowed him to stand with the same physical power.

Hadrian hated himself for doing it but he as he smirked he leant towards Pansy, as a way of being suggestive. Pansy and Hadrian had never been together in any way but proposing it to her father was comical.

Dark humour was Hadrian's forte, and the reaction from Pansy's father was more than he could have hoped for. All in all he looked furious. It wasn't outwardly noticeable, but Hadrian saw his eyes, cold, hard and angry.

Hadrian smirked.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name," Pansy's father questioned, he had asked what any normal father would have being curious about who his daughter's friends were. But Hadrian knew it was more than that however, Pansy's father was extremely interested now.

He had felt threatened. Despite his overall look, Hadrian noticed he wasn't an idiot.

Hadrian wasn't the one to speak, 'Oh sorry dad, this is Hadrian.' Pansy smiled at her father, it was Hadrian who now spoke finishing off Pansy's sentence.

'The names Hadrian, Hadrian Potter,' he grinned, his grin nearly feral, Pansy's fathers eyes widened, shocked.

That's right motherfucker, now what are you going to do?


	6. The Return

...

Hadrian thought it best to leave shortly after his tense introduction, he knew when to push the line, but crossing the line, THAT, would always cause you to fall to the shit. So he smiled down at both Daphne and Pansy and gently slid in between Mr and Mrs Parkinson.

Yes, all right, he could have gone around them but there was something about separating, Mr. Parkinson from his wife, which seemed to be much more impactful, not to mention satisfying.

Or was he just a son of a bitch?

He now walked towards where he had last seen Remus standing not so long ago. It was crazy to think he had not seen any of his 'family' for a year. It was true, the year had seemed to fly by, it had been a long time especially since he hadn't returned for Christmas or Easter, he had however sent a owl that suggested it would be best for him to get on with his studies, it was a total suck up, of course it was bullshit. He had doubted his parents would even read the letter, much less care.

The truth was that during most of the Christmas break he had spent it drunk in the Slytherin common room with Draco and Jared, whom neither had gone home.

Jared Nikoli, was in Ravenclaw along with his best friend Mason Villenti. Jared was a lot like Hadrian, with his dark hair, but it was the bright blue eyes that stood them apart, the only other similarity was that Jared was also a total ladies man.

Hadrian couldn't count on two hands how many hookup's Jared had managed during the holiday. He was a total player, opting for the 'love em and leave em' policy which of course never failed to result in a hard slap and the words, 'you bastard'.

Despite this, it never seemed to slow him down.

Whilst on the other hand, Hadrian was slightly different, it was true that he a ladies man. However, unlike Jared he was lot harder to get. It was known that girls dreamed of being with him, and only a few made the cut which of course made it that much more fun to try.

"Hadrian." A voice spoke to his right, he turned slowly taking his time. Ahh Remus, the man was always scruffy, it was as if he had been out partying all night. Of course Hadrian knew the truth.

Remus seemed to stare at Hadrian for a couple of seconds with wide eyes before speaking.

Hadrian knew why this was, he had changed.

He was taller, fuller with toned muscle, not skinny like he used to be. He no longer needed his glasses, which worth it, despite the work that he had put in to finding the correct spell.

But that wasn't all that had changed, he was different in his whole being now, he was colder, stronger, smarter.

His family had ignored him, true, but then again it wasn't as if he had ever really interacted with them.

In the beginning he had tried so hard and yet despite everything he did, he had got nothing in return. So he had eventually turned silent, completely passive; cold. He never tried again knowing they would never try to accept him.

But this was about to change, he would no longer be quiet and inconsequential. He would become totally present. He had planned his return and with it his revenge.

"Ahh, Remus, it has been a while, hasn't it?" He spoke voice much lower than when he had left, a small smile played on his lips. Nothing was funny about the situation but he had wanted to see the reaction from his brother's godfather.

Hadrian couldn't remember the last time he had spoken to Remus, he hadn't seen him in over a year, but he hadn't even spoken to him in about two. He used to always disregard everything about his family, well with one little exception.

But this was different, Hadrian now wished for something else entirely.

He wanted their regret. He yearned for it.

"Hadrian." Remus spoke quietly, not really knowing what to say. He was trying to hard to look everywhere else but at Hadrian.

"Yes?" Hadrian snorted, he threw his kitbag over his should casually. "Where is everyone else?" Hadrian smirked, it was amusing that he was actually asking these questions. He never had before, he just accepted that his parents didn't want to come and get him.

"Well they're..." Remus tried, for once there was something in his eyes that seemed to register Hadrian's existence. Usually Remus just ignored Hadrian.

Hadrian chuckled low, "Don't bother yourself, Remus, I know." He thought making nice with Remus would help. He needed some sympathy to get the ball rolling.

His cool, friendly tone seemed to pay off as Remus's face looked distressed for a few moments.

"There is a party at the manor," Remus revealed, it was almost as if he was letting Hadrian in on a secret.

Did James and Lily tell Remus not to say anything?

"Ah, so Lily has thrown one of her lavish summer get together's," Hadrian's tone was mocking, it wasn't as if he had to be Mr. Nice Guy all the time, for the plan to work he couldn't be a yes man.

Remus didn't say anything about Hadrian calling his mother by her first name, he just raised his eyebrows which Hadrian found to mean it was some sort of revelation.

"We better get back."

It was all Remus said, seeming not to trust himself enough to say anything else. It was almost as if Remus was meeting Hadrian for the first time, feeling unsure around him.

Hadrian stood by Remus's side as they apparated to the Manor.

"Your Father and Mother asked to see you once you arrived," Remus uttered, whilst Hadrian wanted to groan. They always did this, they would ask to see him, so their many fake friends wouldn't constantly ask where their oldest child was. He would never say anything, he would be there they would see there friends notice him and that was it.

His job was done.

Hadrian didn't answer Remus, quickly disappearing upstairs, throwing all of his things on the floor.

His room was the same with it's dark bedding whilst the wall paper was white making the room open and spacious. The dark bookshelves which lined one wall, was cluttered with old books and random magical objects which he had collected over some time.

Rustic picture frames covered the walls in what was like a mosaic picture, there were a lot them, all of them moving.

Hadrian favourite was of him and all his friends from school; Draco smirking sideways at him as they watched Mason and Jared scrap fighting (bets were on), Theo and Alec were throwing a snitch in the air, while Blaise was sat up against a ancient tree wearing sun glasses, Daphne and Pansy laid down next to him reading. It wasn't staged, they never knew a camera was on them.

They were completely at ease not at all acting like the typical Slytherin House.

Another picture was just of Hadrian walking with Daphne and Pansy down the empty corridor, his tie hanging lazily around his neck. He noticed how happy he was when these were taken. They were at the end of third year, in the summer when the sun was shining and exams had finished.

And there were many more, it was on the train home when a young girl (a muggleborn) approached Hadrian, hands shaking. She had explained how she was a keen photographer before finding out she was a witch, so when she found there were such things as moving images, she took it upon herself to become the school photographer. The guys had laughed at this claiming she was obsessed with him.

Regardless of this concerning theory, Hadrian had to thank her, he had never been able to capture the moments he had with his friends. There was one photo that wasn't quite so gratifying, it was of Hadrian and Kace Lestrange, a Slytherin boy with dark hair and tattoo's which littered his skin. The boy was situated on more of the insane side, not unlike any of his family members, his behaviour ranged from emotionless to openly giddy.

Kace wasn't very popular with anyone outside of the Slytherin house, and even then Slytherin felt uncomfortable around him. Hadrian was the only one who trusted him and could be in his company for longer than 5 minutes. The photo was of both of them talking low and soft, it had worried Hadrian that they had looked so obviously suspicious.

What they were discussing was not exactly law abiding.


	7. The Summer Party

Hadrian showered quickly before he changed into fresh clothing, opting for muggle attire, these days it was more common for wizards to wear standard muggle clothing than full on wizarding cloaks out in public. Despite the pureblood's irritation, when not in the Wizarding world, they also seemed to settle for muggle clothing but of course the branded kind, Gucci was a particular favourite.

Hadrian had to order in new clothing over the last term knowing he wouldn't be able to manage with any of his old stuff, which now seemed ridiculously small. To be honest, he had left it to Daphne and Pansy, who had ordered a lot more than totally necessary.

One of the few lucky things about being a Potter was that there was money. So much money, that even though his parents didn't acknowledge him, he still had endless means. He guessed it all came down to the the fact that his last name was Potter therefore before he was even born a bank account was made out in his name by his grandparents.

Hadrian chose a white fitted t-shirt as the sun was out in full, and with it black jeans which hung low on his now narrowed hips. Hadrian looked into the mirror, his now wet dark hair hung over his eyes, which were a sharp and intense green, without glasses they really were noticeable. His t-shirt, slightly see-through, showed his taunt stomach with evidence of a six-pack. However the skin there was marked by a tattoo which lay across his torso. It was a bird, in ink black and wings spread wide soaring.

It symbolised something for Hadrian, utter freedom.

His overall appearance somehow looked more like his father than he wanted it to, so he quickly turned away from the mirror sliding his feet into white vans, which were according to Daphne 'very in'.

He jogged down the manor's huge staircase nearly falling as a small object passed across the bottom of it.

"Fuckk.." Hadrian exclaimed, not knowing what the hell it was. It was only until a small voice uttered his name did his heart nearly shatter.

"Hawdy…"

The voice was coming from behind the door of the kitchen and out of a adorable little girl in a white summer dress. The girl was holding a small doll in her left hand, and waving her right at Hadrian in complete excitement; her dark auburn eyes bright and her smooth, raven coloured hair messy from play.

"Remi?"

Hadrian's little sister was only about two and a half, but Hadrian had the feeling already that she was going to be brilliant. She had a extraordinary understanding of English language and able to speak most of it fluently, except for Hadrian's name, which she never did get.

Hadrian smiled as he knelt in front of his tiny sister, his size causing her too look ridiculously tiny.

"Hey, what's up baby girl."

"Um, um, weting for big brother to cme hme," she laughed innocently. "I want Hawdy play wiv me,"

Hadrian smiled as Remi raised both hands up at him, begging him to take her in his arms. Hadrian shook his head, thrilled to see his little sister.

"Alright, then. Up you come, you little beast."

He picked up her fragile form and carried her into the kitchen. The manor had been modernised, even though it still held the old architecture, the new addition's created a lot more open space. Lily had said the place was much too cold. Therefore now, the kitchen was connected to an open living room with glass doors lining the entire north side of the house.

They were open now, so the music and sunlight flowed through.

The Potter manor was adorned with many acres of perfectly manicured garden, large trees surrounded the property and the grass was short and bright green. Colourful flowers littered the soil, and chairs and tables with drinks littered the lawn. Hadrian begrudgingly had to give credit to Lily, it was beautiful.

People turned as Hadrian made his way out the house and towards his parents with Remi in his arms laying her little head on his shoulder. Where their hair touched it seemed to become one in the same as it was almost impossible to tell who's was who's.

Lily and James stood with their backs to Hadrian talking to a couple he had never seen before, pointing out to the garden. They were probably boasting about how far the boundary line went. It wasn't until, Remi spoke did they turn.

"Mummy.." She said, eyes tired, no doubt having had a long day. Lily spun around, her flowery dress spinning with her, she was still beautiful, her red hair long, thick and bright. Her eyes green like Hadrian's, but there were differences in them now. Her smile was wide and warm as she glanced at Remi. Her face seemed to change almost instantly once she saw whom was holding her.

"Mummy, look who cme hme...it Hawddyy!" Remi spoke excited leaning over to her mother, Hadrian instantly passed her into Lily's arms.

Hadrian wanted to laugh, at the shocked look on her face. She really hadn't changed at all, she was very young as she had only had Hadrian when she was 18.

"Hadrian?" Lily asked, her eyebrow's confused. James turned after hearing Lily say his name.

"Yeah, Remus said you wanted a word?" Hadrian smiled out casually, he went for the 'don't try to hard, don't not try,' option. He stood at least a head taller than Lily, and just meeting his father's tall height.

"Hadrian, your back from school," James said, seeming behind in the conversation. They both seemed to be stuck staring, Hadrian new he had changed but not that much.

Hadrian lifted a hand and dragged his dark hair out of his eyes, his parents gazes flitting to the dark rune tattoo which lay on his tricep and the muscled slither of stomach that became visible as he did so.

True it had been a while, but the way they were acting was as if it had been an eternity.

"Um, ye..yeah of course, we're glad you're home." Lily spoke out in stutters, Hadrian wanted to laugh, he hadn't heard that for a while, as if ever.

"Have you spoken to your brother, I'm sure he would be pleased that you're back." James grovelled out, he was still looking at Hadrian, from the bottom of his feet to the top of his head.

"Ha, I think he is just fine." Hadrian laughed lowly mocking James's suggestion, this interaction was more than anything he had ever had with his parents in more than 2 and half years.

Lily glanced at James worried, Hadrian wasn't sure what she was worried about, was she feeling threatened?

Remi, who was now standing at Hadrian's feet tugged on the hem of his t-shirt, his cynical gaze left the both of his parents and morphed in to a loving one, as he smiled down at his little sister, winking.

"What's going on here then." A loud laughing voice interrupted, the fire in Hadrian stomach stirred. James seemed to notice Hadrian's distaste.

"Sirius." James barked, it seemed he didn't want him to get involved. Sirius Black, Hadrian's godfather came into view, he still looked handsome but now he looked older, grey hair emerging.

"What James, who's this?" Sirius asked, looking confused, yet looking at Hadrian as if he was actually ready to fight him. Hadrian guessed he thought he was some sort of party crasher, not invited and becoming aggressive.

It was Lily who spoke up, "It's Hadrian, he's home from school.." she said quietly. James stared at Sirius looking slightly surprised and a little disappointed if Hadrian wasn't mistaken.

"Haha, Lily what do you mean Hadrian...?" Sirius laughed out uncomfortably, looking at Hadrian just like James and Lily had, shocked. He supposed Sirius thought he was still that skinny little boy with his head constantly in a book and who didn't say a word.

But it all seemed to click within a few seconds, as Sirius eyes widened in understanding.

"Er, yeahh...Hadrian how was third year?" Sirius asked.

"Fourth year." Hadrian replied low. He then turned to his father, who flinched.

"I'm heading in, I've got a friend heading over in a minute." Hadrian uttered, he had never had a friend over before, he could never be bothered to have deal with their reactions to how his parents acted.

None of that mattered anymore.

Before waiting for a response, Hadrian turned away from his 'family' gently pulling off Remi's tight hold around his leg, she cried as he walked away and it hurt his heart in return.


End file.
